Interacting with computers can be done in a number of ways, including using a mouse or keyboard. In some situations, however, it is preferable to use a touch-free control unit. Such a control system could be a voice controlled system, but voice control is not always sufficiently accurate and precise. The inventor of the present invention has appreciated that an improved control system and method is of benefit, and has in consequence devised the present invention.